


Mary-Sue Poots

by saltygay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Past Child Abuse, anyway daisy has a lot of issues, how dare aos not give us daisy facing her fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygay/pseuds/saltygay
Summary: Little drabble from tumblr about daisy running into her fear.





	Mary-Sue Poots

had let her guard down. fitz had said the apparitions were fading now, she had taken too much comfort in that. has a lot of fears / had wondered what hers would manifest as to kill her. she knows it could never have been anything else when she comes face to face with it. same face, albeit paler, wrinkled, eyes so dark they’re almost black.

                                                ‘ _an orphanage with mean, scary, nuns_. ’ 

she had said it so casually to deke, as if she hadn’t been terrified growing up under their strict rules / stern gaze / harsh words. thought she had gotten over it years ago - the emotional baggage, all she had taken with her when she left. looks too frail to kill her but she remembers all too well how strong the nun was, skin stings at the ghost of memory, & this thing is made of fear. even stronger than the real sister connor. winces at the thought. 

                    ‘ _mary - sue_ ’ it says, voice pulled from her memories  & she wants nothing more than to quake it apart.  ‘ _mary - sue_ ’  it says, harsher, angry, disappointed  & she refuses to cower like she once had. 

not mary - sue anymore, the orphan who no one wanted / the girl who cried every time she was sent back to the same old bed. the same second hand clothes. the same scraps passed down from the kids who got a family. the same speech over & over again telling her she wasn’t a right fit / that it was her fault / that she needed to do better.  


not even skye anymore, the girl who ran away from the orphanage. the girl who found a way to fill the void in her life. the girl who chose her name because it was limitless & that’s how she had always wanted to feel. the girl who trusted too easily, who got hurt, who made stupid mistakes & needed saving. 

                    ‘ _i’m not going to hurt you_ ’ it says but she’s heard it before. heard it from a lot of different people. a lot of different people who broke that promise but the first had been sister connor.   


every morning since terrigenesis, since afterlife, after waking up she had simply spent a moment existing. eyes closed, listening to the vibrations around her. to remind herself that everything the nuns had said was wrong. to remind herself she wasn’t just given up. 

the changing of a habit : before that she had spent that moment just listening. listening for nuns yelling, kids screaming, kids crying. something that had remained years after leaving st agnes. a habit that helped her survive, there & on the streets. she’s fallen back into it since her power was neutered. 

cold, bony fingers grip her wrist. it’s not real but the skin of her wrist goes white from the right grip & her heart beats faster & for a moment she feels so small again. powerless. alone. hears laughter, low voices. snaps her out of it. not alone, not mary - sue poots anymore. she has a family / she belongs.

bony hand reaches for her neck. fingers cut off her air for a moment : they turn to dust, fall to the floor & disappear. grip tightens on the gun in her hand momentarily, catches the breath she had lost. 

                                                             ‘ _my names daisy._  ‘  



End file.
